Falling in Parallels
by Erza in TARDIS
Summary: A girl named Sophie- a Doctor Who fan in our world- is transported to Universe 7300126188883, or as we might know it, the Whoniverse. This is a spin on the classic "follow the script of Doctor Who with a new character in the mix" format; except the new character really, REALLY shakes things up in a big way, and must prevent a hostile takeover of reality itself. Part 1 of Parallels.
1. Chapter One

**A/N: Hi, I'm Erza in TARDIS! And this is my first Doctor Who fic!**

**This is a story I created out of boredom of reading fics that follow the Doctor Who scripts, with only one character added into the mix, shaking thing up every once in a while. Don't get me wrong, these stories are great, but they just get old. So I tried to make THIS... a story where only one character is inserted into the story of Doctor Who (a girl named Sophie Proctor) and just write and see what comes out of my fingertips. In the end, I made a character and plot that I'm rather fond of, and while the story will follow the plot of Doctor Who, it will also have many, many differences, as Sophie is going to be doing her own thing in some chapters, and not even be present for some episodes. And as the story title hints, Parallel Universes play a HUGE role. S with out futher ado... Enjoy~**

I am a huge nerd.

Oh, I can see you rolling your eyes now, but it is a fact. What do you call a girl that spends most nights inside, watching Doctor Who, watching an anime or playing video games? Yeah, I'm nerdy. Deal with it.

My name is Sophie Proctor, just your average geek living in New York. Well, perhaps that's not entirely true. See, my mother is a famous lawyer, possibly the best Defence Attorney in New York City you can get- and she doesn't hide it, with all the glitz and glamour that doesn't suit me at all. She wears expensive suits and jewellery all the time, and when clients are over, she makes me dress up, even though I always firmly said 'no'.

"Oh, but your my beautiful daughter!" She would say. "Here, let me at least put on eye shadow on you!"

But then, she would give me a total makeover, dress and all, and it would make me wanna die. Well, bit of an overstatement there, but it really is hell. I mean, it isn't that I'm not girly, but what my mother has me do is just too much.

But I'm rambling about my mother, aren't I? Yeah I should stop that. That isn't what you're here for, I'm sure. So I'll skip ahead to that night, and it was certainly a night I won't be forgetting anytime soon.

I had just gotten home from school that day, my back pack considerably light due to the fact that there was just one more week of school, and testing was over. One more week, and I would never have to enter a High School again, thank god. I sighed and dropped the backpack on the floor next to the couch in the giant living room, and looked out over the city.

My mother owns the penthouse of a skyscraper that is, to say the least, massive. Big living room, with a giant TV that's about five times my height. Not only that, but this penthouse alone employs 20 different people, maids, butlers and cooks. That isn't including her three other houses, however. This penthouse and everything in it was actually my mother's 15th birthday present to me, which I thought was incredibly overboard at the time, then for my sweet 16th she bought me a Ferrari and a yacht, then just this past birthday she bought me a FREAKING ISLAND. How can a 'humble' Defence Attorney make this much money, you ask? Because her clients are mostly billionaires these days, those who give her so much money to cover up their dirty little secrets that would destroy their companies. The world is a corrupt place… but I'm rambling again.

So, yeah, the story, right. Sorry. I was looking out the window while one of the maids dusted one of the bookshelves propped up against the left wall, and I let out a sigh. I hadn't seen Mom in a few weeks, and don't get me wrong, I was used to not seeing her for long periods of time, but I always felt neglected by her. I knew everything she did for me was out of love, but… it was almost like she had forgotten HOW to really show love, and it made me sad. I didn't want things, I wanted to, oh I don't know, bond with her over an episode of Breaking Bad or… something like that. But I had no hope that something like that would ever happen.

My shoulders hunched, I dragged my feet across the living room and to a door with a golden handle. Opening that, I emerged into a hallway with 6 doors, three on either side that ended with a lit candle against the wall. I went through the second door on the left, and shut it behind me.

My room was nothing like the rest of the house. I had blatantly chosen the smallest, least decorated room in the entire house for my bedroom. I had a normal bed, next to a normal window, adjacent to a normal television, with a moderately priced laptop sitting on the floor, fully charged and waiting for me to use it. I turned on the TV and jumped onto my bed, not even bothering to change. It had been a long day, and the sun was already starting to set because I had spent several hours reading at the library before I came home. I looked through my DVR, and found no recordings that interested me, so I shut off the power and turned to my laptop.

I turned it on and opened a browser, and automatically began streaming episodes of Doctor Who. This, of course, was my farorite show in existence. I loved every episode, I loved watching The Doctor battle aliens and save the day. It meant a lot to me, especially someone like me, with no real life, and no real friends.

I decided to watch 'Asylum of the Daleks' from Series 7, and I leaned back on my bed, propped up against the pillows, with my laptop on my… well, on my lap. Hey, it's called that for a reason.

Now, this is where it gets weird. And you most likely won't believe me, and hey, that's okay, if you think this is just a fictional story, keep of thinking of it that way. But it was very real to me. I was just sort of… sitting there, on my bed, watching an episode of Doctor Who… and then I wasn't. It happened so suddenly, without sound, without any sort of visual que, I was just… gone.

I jumped up immediately. My laptop was gone, and I appeared to be on a park bench, in a place I didn't recognize. My first thought was that I had fallen asleep, that this was a dream, or I had just woken up from a dream. Unfortunately, neither of these things were true, and it just wasn't that simple. My head was spinning, I felt dizzy from shock. "This isn't possible!" I shouted aloud.

"Oh, it is."

My head snapped up in fear, I just didn't know what to make of the situation. A man in a suit was standing there, his hands behind his back. He had short brown hair and had very light facial hair, he didn't any older than 30. He also wore dark sunglasses that hid his eyes, however I could feel him staring straight at me.

"What's happening?" I shouted at him. "Who the hell are you, why am I-"

"Quiet," he said. "You are Sophie Proctor, correct?"

"What's it to you?!"

"Well, your personality matches the description." He said with a grimace.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" I stalked towards him and made a fist. I was about to punch him, when I ran into a blue light that appeared out of nowhere. I rebounded, stumbling back. I looked at it, shocked, and for the first time, really took in my surroundings. I wasn't in a park like I had thought. There was a bench, a lamppost and some grass- but that was only for a few feet. Everything else was pure white, and it seemed to go on forever. Reaching my hand out, I found the invisible wall that shimmered blue when I touched it, but disappeared when I removed my hand. I was nerd enough to comprehend that this must be a force field.

"What… where… how…" I stuttered, beginning to lose my breath. I collapsed on the park bench.

"My name is Agent Frost, and you have been Plucked." When I didn't respond, as I was too busy focusing on breathing in and out to talk, Frost continued. "Basically you have been pulled out of your Universe, and are now in this temporary one that we created."

I looked up at him. "Um… ok. I… don't… words… won't…. come…"

"That is a normal reaction," Frost said, not showing any emotion of any kind. "You cannot stay here, Sophie Proctor. Or they will find you."

"Who… who is they?"

"My employers. They will kill both of us if we are discovered. In fact, I am most likely to be killed in the next couple minutes. I must send you away before that happens. You will be sent to a place you will feel comfortable, Universe 7300126188883. Stay hidden, and stay safe until a woman named Agent Lily contacts you."

"Wait, I need more than that, what is this, why am I here?"

Agent Frost pulled out a tablet-like device that lit up, and he pressed a few buttons. "Because you, Sophie Proctor, are everyone's only hope at ever being free."

And then it happened again. I was there, sitting on that park bench, and then I wasn't. I was… somewhere dark. I didn't know where. But I remember falling and falling, and just passing out.

I awoke hours later, where it was no longer dark. It was an apartment, and the sun was shining through, birds were chirping, and I didn't feel like moving. I was too tired to be bothered moving so I groaned and rolled over, only to fall off the bed and yelp in pain.

"She's awake!" Shouted a voice. It was a woman's voice.

"Urg… what?" I groaned, getting to my feet.

My head was spinning, not out of shock this time, but because I had just whacked my head on the floor. "Where am I?"

A woman grabbed me and held me steady. "Oh, you poor thing, are you alright?"

My vision finally started to clear and I clearly saw, plain as day, Jackie Tyler.

As soon as I registered her face, I stumbled backwards onto a bed, my eyes wide in shock. When I did this, another figure walked in as well… Rose Tyler.

For the second time, I tried to make words with my mouth, but they just wouldn't come.

"Oh, look at her," Jackie said with sympathy in her voice. "She's in a right state. Tell you what, I'll cook you up a nice bowl of soup, calms the nerves, it does. Rose, comfort her."

Rose nodded and I stared at her, my head still not entirely wrapped around the situation. "Ok, ok," I breathed.

Rose sat on the edge of the bed, and I slowly sat up, my arms shaking. "You… you… Rose."

"Er, yeah, that's my name," Rose smiled. "Mom was right, you're in shock. Here, tell me what happened."

In that moment, I had no idea what to do. This was Rose Tyler, a character that I watched on TV, not a real person. Yet there she was, sitting two feet away from me, a personal idol of mine. But what do I say to her? My mind worked on answering that question at a million miles an hour.

"Uh, my name is Sophie," I stuttered slightly. "I… I have no idea what happened…"

And just like that, I burst into tears. I might never see my mother or anyone I knew again, and now everything was different.

"I-I'm sorry…" I sniffled though my tears. "I- I-"

Rose scooted towards me and hugged me tightly. "Don't worry, it's alright now, you're safe, whatever you've been through, it's over now."

After I returned the hug, I wiped my tears away. "How… how did I get here?"

"Well…" Rose bit her lip. "You… sort of fell out the sky."

"I what?"

"Yea, erm, I was hoping you could tell me why but looks like you can't. You were just lucky I was around. Just got off work, and then poof, there you were. Mind you, my workplace exploded yesterday, but-"

"Exploded?"

"Pretty much, yeah. Long story. Anyway, I took you inside, hoping you'd get better. Mum doesn't know about the whole 'falling out the sky' thing so I would keep that part our secret."

I nodded. Now that the initial shock was over, this was kind of cool. I was talking to ROSE TYLER! This was great! And she said that her workplace exploded which meant… which meant… THE DOCTOR!

Just then, there was a scraping noise outside of the room. I realized that I was in Jackie's bedroom, and looked out.

"Crap," said Rose. "Sorry, Sophie, but there might be a cat, I have to go shoo it."

"I'm not going anywhere," I teased. "I gots to get my soup."

Rose ignored my painful attempt at humour (thank god) and went out into the hallway.

"Mum, you're such a liar, I told you to nail that cat flap down," Rose called irritably to her mother. "We're going to get strays."

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie called from the kitchen.

"No, you thought about it." I shouted, remembering the line.

"Yeah, rig- Wait, Sophie, how did you know that?"

"Just call it intuition!" I smirked, knowing that I would be doing a lot more line-stealing, hopefully.

There a pause from Rose and then a clattering of what I assumed was the cat flap. Then, I heard the door open.

_Oh yeah,_ I thought. _I'm about to meet the coolest alien ever._

**A/N: So that was chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed! Please tell me your thoughts in a review, and also consider to follow and favorite this silly little fic :) **

**I also am 15 chapters deep in a Fairy Tail fic, and am very soon (within the next few days) posting an Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra fic, so if either of those things interest you, feel free to check them out :)**

**Much love, from both of my hearts~ **


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello, I'm back. With this chapter. But you already knew that, so why am I telling you? I don't know. I'm just letting my fingers say words. Panty crickets! Those are words.**

**I would like to thank grandprincessanastasiaromanov5, Maren the fangirl, Araneae Siqua. mikeysrevenge, CalicoKitty402 and MinecraftLover00 for their wonderful reviews that brightened up my day. You see that, reader? That could be your name up there on this line of text, getting some recognition for reviewing a lonely girls work. You should consider it :) **

**UPDATE: A continuity error was brought to my attention, so two paragraphs have been completely rewritten as of January 25th at 12:23 A.M. EST time. The changes begin with 'The Doctor turned around and...' and end with '"...speaking of technology!"' Thanks to Christy - Flare for bringing it to my attention :)**

**Here we go... enjoy~**

I hopped giddily in place on the bed, not able to take my eyes off the doorway. The Doctor was coming, I mean, how could I not be excited? The panic had worn off a little, I felt a bit more at ease. Whatever this crazy situation was, I was going to make the most of it.

Jackie came in with my bowl of soup, and placed it on Rose's bedside table. "Who is it?" She called to her daughter. It was funny that I knew these lines were being delivered from the wrong places. Jackie was supposed to be getting dressed, where I knew she would go on to tell The Doctor "I'm in my dressing gown," and the two of them would have an interaction. But, because I was here, I had effected this universe… I think. It was all just speculation at that point.

Think of it this way; the universe would work normally, or at the very least, things would simply happen the way I viewed it on the show if I wasn't there. However, because I seemingly fell out of the sky, Rose took me in, and Jackie had taken care of me by bringing me soup, I had caused the entire scene of Jackie flirting with The Doctor in the bedroom to, well, not happen.

So instead of that encounter happening, Rose stuck her head in. "It's about last night, it's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes."

"She deserves compensation," Jackie said, firmly and loudly, while The Doctor appeared in the doorway.

"Oh, we're talking millions!" The Doctor replied, while I squealed a little. He looked at me. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yeah, sure, fine, I'm just… just dandy, Doctor." I said, not thinking about the words tumbling out of my mouth.

"How did you know that?" The Doctor asked, while Jackie got up and went across the hall to her bedroom, sliding past The Doctor and shutting the door behind her.

"Know what?"

"My name."

"Oh, um… You might not believe me if I told you."

The Doctor gave me a funny look, and walked past to the living room. I exhaled, not realizing I had been holding my breath. It was really, actually him.

I got off the bed, ignoring my soup, and went into the hallway, opening the front door. I didn't want to be around for the plastic hand to grab me, that looked very… unpleasant. Instead, I shut the door behind me and leaned against the railing in front of me and took in the view. It was a beautiful city, London. Some of the residents might complain that it's a bit dirty, but I certainly didn't care. What can I say, I'm a child of New York City? Where there's homeless people vomiting on corners and a new string of serial murders every few months. London sounds just fine.

Inside the Tyler's apartment, I heard glass shatter. I smirked. Poor Doctor, breaking the table like that. There was some scuffling, and then it stopped. Well, it sounded like it was go time.

The door opened behind me, and The Doctor appeared, holding a plastic hand, with Rose close behind him. The duo went towards the nearest staircase, and headed downwards, and I, of course, followed.

"You can't just go swanning off!" Rose was saying when I appeared behind her.

"Yes I can," The Doctor said with a hint of sarcasm. "This is me, swanning off."

"That arm was moving, it tried to kill me!"

"Well observed."

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair! You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No I don't"

"Hey, Doctor," I butted in.

"Hey there, American girl."

I snorted. "Is that all I am to you? I'm hurt."

"Well, it's not like you gave me a name."

"It's Sophie."

The three of us exited the stairs and appeared outside.

"You don't want any part of this, Sophie," Rose said to me, but it wasn't condescending. She was saying it like a worried big sister, which I appreciated. "All right, I'll go to the police." That next sentence was directed at The Doctor. "I'll tell everyone. You said if I did that, I'd get people killed, so your choice. Tell me or I'll start talking."

"Is that supposed to sound tough?"

"Sort of."

"Doesn't work."

"Who are you?"

"I told you, I'm The Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"It's just The Doctor," I interrupted. "It's like a sort of title that he got to choose."

The Doctor looked at me curiously, but said nothing. At least I was getting a reaction out of him, which is what I wanted. Ah, how I love messing with people.

"Sophie, do you know this man?" Rose asked.

"Nope, this is my first time meeting him, honestly."

Rose looked at me weirdly then went back to questioning The Doctor. "What, just The Doctor? Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"Come on then, you can tell me. The Doctor is a title, so… are you MI-5?"

"No, I was just passing through, I'm a long way from home."

"Yeah," I said. "Must be lonely, though. Traveling alone. At least you have the TARDIS."

This time, The Doctor wheeled around and approached me. "That's it, I've had enough. Just who exactly are you?"

"I guess… I'm a traveller, too. We're both a long, long way from home, but mines even further away from yours. Not to mention I'm stranded here."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned me, Rose gaping at the two of us. "Are you alien?"

I snorted. "Of course not, scan me for yourself, I'm human."

"You're from the future, then?"

"Guess again, Time Lord."

The Doctor looked at me funny once again, not being able to comprehend how I seemed to know all about him. So, what I think he did was adjust something on his sonic and scan me again, this time his eyes widening.

"Oh… oh… you're REALLY not from around here."

"Yep."

"So… you just got here?"

"Fell out of the sky, apparently."

The Doctor stopped talking and just stared at me, I could almost hear his brain whirring.

"Sorry," Rose piped up. "But… I have absolutely no clue what's happening."

The Doctor then suddenly grabbed my hand and began dragging me the way he was previously walking.

"Oy!" Rose shouted, as we rounded a corner. Then I saw it. The TARDIS, in all its glory, sitting proudly on the side of the street as if it belonged there.

The Doctor then began crossing the street, Rose looking on at us in dismay. "Forget about me, Rose Tyler!" The Doctor shouted, not even looking back.

The Doctor still held on very tightly to my hand, and together we entered the TARDIS. And I swear, at that moment, I could have died a happy woman. It was just… there. Bigger on the inside, all the crazy buttons on the console, the small walkway up to the main area from the door, the vibrant colors, and it was magnificent.

The Doctor shut the door behind us and finally let go of my hand, walking up to the console, hitting a few buttons, and pulling a lever. And like that, we were moving through the Vortex, like it was nothing.

The Doctor turned to me. "Sophie."

"Uh… yeah?" I replied, not phased.

"Open those doors," he said simply.

"What?"

"Open the doors to the TARDIS."

I tilted my, head, but did as I was told. I turned and pulled the TARDIS doors open, revealing the scenery. It was Earth. We were above Earth, looking down on the entire planet. The clouds danced upon the atmosphere, like a white, fluffy ballerina, clashing with the blue and green textures of its surface.

I turned back around to The Doctor, who was standing right next to me. I realized I was unconsciously leaning on the doorframe of the TARDIS with my right arm, a pose I had seen Companions take in the show. "It's Earth," I said.

"Yes," said The Doctor quietly. "Earth, in the year 3501. 1500 years in your future. Nothing particularly interesting happens in this year, but that isn't the point. The point is that you have moved in time and space in a blue box that's bigger on the inside, piloted by an alien to your race. And you, Sophie, you are calm. Almost as if you knew this was going to happen."

I stared into his eyes as he said this. "You know I'm from a parallel universe."

"Yep."

"And that I know all about you."

"Pretty much, yeah."

It took me awhile to answer, and when I did so, my words were quiet, and tears began sliding down my cheeks. "I'm lonely, Doctor. Perhaps not as lonely as you, but lonely enough that… that I was thinking about suicide. I had no one. And then I found you."

The Doctor just stared at me even more intently. "In… in my universe," I continued. "Your adventures… are a TV show."

The Doctor looked taken aback. Even he wasn't expecting that answer, to be sure. "Am I now?" Then he suddenly smiled. "Fantastic!"

I giggled through the wetness of my face. "Yeah. It is. You bring a lot of joy to a lot of people."

"Well, that is interesting! Never would have expected that, even from a parallel universe!" He looked down at me. "So, that means you've seen what happens to me, in the future?"

"Yeah, in the future, you-"

"Stop." He said suddenly. "Don't tell me anything. That's a bad idea."

I closed my mouth and wiped away all the tears on my face. "Alright, then. Sorry."

"So, how did you get here?" The Doctor said, quickly changing the subject, and turning towards the TARDIS console. I could tell that he was fighting the temptation to ask about his future, as I would sure telling him would, oh I don't know, maybe… tear apart space and time? Destroy reality? Something like that.

I stepped forward to answer The Doctor's question. And I told him everything, from disappearing from my room up until I met him at the Tyler's. When I finished, he looked at me worriedly.

"This isn't good, none of this is good."

"Why?" I asked. "What does all this mean?"

"I don't know," The Doctor said. "That's the problem. I travel the universe, not the multiverse. I don't know anything about parallel worlds, other than Time Lord theory."

"Which is?"

The Doctor turned around and leaned against the railing, facing me. "The Time Lords used to be able to travel the Void, a sort of empty space between parallel worlds." He explained. "But after the Time War, all the Void Ships were completely destroyed and the technology to create them was lost. I thought our universe would never make contact with other universes, but here you are."

The Doctor began pacing. "It was widely believed on Gallifrey that different universes didn't effect each other, but apparently, they do. You said it yourself, a man whizzed you off from your universe to mine. But how? What kind of superior technology do they have?" The Doctor seemed lost in his own head for a few moments, then seemed to realize I was still standing there. "But anyway, speaking of technology!"

The Doctor smiled at me and ran to the TARDIS console, flicking buttons and switches until the TARDIS whirred and we landed somewhere.

"Stay there," The Doctor commanded, swaggering out of the doors of the TARDIS and leaving me behind.

I sighed. Of course I wasn't going to stay behind. Running out of the doors of the TARDIS, I bumped into The Doctor's back immediately.

He turned. "I thought I told you to stay there!"

"Oh, please," I grinned. "As if."

I looked around, and realized we were in a large, white building. It looked very futuristic, there were conveyer belts with machines making high-tech devices that I had only seen on television. We were in some sort of walkway that overlooked the factory floor, and there were a few people in lab coats her, but not many, and they all ignored us, engrossed with information they were reading from what appeared to be a hologram projecting out of their hand.

"Welcome," The Doctor said for dramatic effect. "To 51st Century Earth! Home of sonic devices galore!"

I smiled madly. This was the coolest thing to ever happen to me by a mile. I was in the future! Well, the future of a universe that I didn't belong in, but still! The future!

"This is great," I said to The Doctor happily. "But… why are we here?"

The Doctor looked at me, and put both of his hands on my shoulder. "Because, Sophie, if everything you said is true, you'll need a few things."

I tilted my head. "What things?"

The Doctor grinned. "Oh, mainly a sonic and a bit of time travel."

That statement made me the happiest and luckiest girl alive. Or so I thought.

**A/N: So this was a chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it, and wait for more! Unless your in the future. In which case, go ahead and click that little right arrow on the bottom of the screen right now to get to Chapter Three. Or don't. I'm not the boss of you, and you might have more important things to do. Maybe your sister just got hit by a bus. You better stop reading this and go check on her, if that's the case. But I don't know if its the case or not, because you're in the future, and I am not a gypsy. **

**Man of Steel was a good movie! Maybe its not as good as Winter Soldier, but you know what, Man of Steel holds up pretty well! So screw you Mark, that guy I know that dislikes Man of Steel! Its pretty good! And Henry Cavill is really hot! Yeah!**

**See you next time, space cowboys! Stick around for more! **


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N: Well... that took awhile D: **

**Sorry about the wait, but I had lots of things going on unfortunately, including a TV show script, a runaway hamster, and several clowns. When I summarize my life like that, I sound way more interesting than I actually am. ****Hopefully I'll be able to keep a schedule and keep my lazy butt from doing other things, but I can't make any promises. So yeah.**

**So this is a chapter. It has lotsa tech in it, a new location, a new OC, and talking. It isn't my best work, but it should improve with the next chapter when the plot finally starts picking up.**

**Without further ado... enjoy~**

The Doctor strode along the long white walkway very fast, and being shorter, I almost had to jog to keep up with him. But that was alright, because I was actually going to get my own sonic screwdriver! This was amazing!

I looked around in awe of the factory floor, impressed that this was Earth. It looked a bit like the clone factory on Kamino from Star Wars, but the machinery was making gadgets, not people.

The Doctor looked at me from the corner of his eye, smiling a little at my happy face. "This is Frederick Powers Inc. And this is factory seven-hundred and thirty-five, engineering special sonic devices and the occasional Vortex Manipulator. It isn't where I usually get my technology, but a place like this is good for someone whose a beginner when it comes to these things."

I placed my hands on my hips. "And who says that I'm a beginner?"

"Me," The Doctor said bluntly.

I decided to ignore that comment as the walkway ended and several lines of doors appeared before us. Judging by the name plaques next to each door, I would assume these were offices.

"Come one, then," The Doctor said strutting along and reading each name plaque as we passed. At about the 24th door, he stopped and grinned. "Ah, here we are then."

The plaque next to the door in question read S. Jasper, and as The Doctor approached, the door swung open and a woman almost toppled out. She wore a pure white coat that matched the entire factory which seemed to shimmer a clear, bright white all the time. She had brown hair tied up in a bun, and a few freckles that complimented an already pretty face. Looking at her, I realized she must be only be 19 or 20, just a few years older than me.

The woman looked up in surprise. "Oh, I am very sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going!" She bowed her head apologetically.

"Relax, Sammy, it's just little old me," The Doctor smiled.

The woman, Samantha, looked up at The Doctor, still with a questioning look on her face. "Erm, I'm sorry, but… have we met?"

The Doctor grinned. "My bad, I've regenerated sense last time, it's me, The Doctor."

"But… no you're not! You're a completely different man! And what happened to all the question marks you used to wear? And that umbrella? And this girl isn't Ace, either!"

The Doctor's smile faded. "Oh, er, Ace. Yeah, long story. But anyway, I've regenerated a few times sense we last met."

Still seeing the look on Samantha's face, I decided to chime in. "Regeneration is something that Time Lords can do, it's like whenever he's close to death, he can change his face and pop up a new man- or, possibly woman."

The Doctor pointed at me as if to back up what I said. "Exactly what she said."

"Well… I suppose this TARDIS is still stranger than that," Samantha said. "And you sound like The Doctor, so…"

Without warning, she jumped forward and hugged The Doctor, who received it happily. Which was odd, because I never took the Ninth Doctor to be the hugging type. What exactly did this girl mean to him? I had never seen or heard about this woman before, and I've seen every episode of the show sense 63' at least one time.

"So, what brings you here?" Said Samantha, grinning widely.

"Well I was hoping I could pick up a few things for Sophie, perhaps a sonic and a Vortex Manipulator."

Samantha beamed. "Consider it done." She turned to me. "And you're Sophie? It's a pleasure to meet you." She stuck out her hand, which I shook. "My name is Samantha Jasper, but you can call Sammy."

"Nice to meet you, Sammy," I said with excitement. I was only half-present, because I couldn't stop thinking about how awesome it would be when I got my own arsenal of gadgets. I wanted to see just how much I could get my hands on.

"Okay, I can get you to Factory Floor #32, there shouldn't be anyone there right now," Sammy stated, pressing some buttons on her hologram-like device. She pressed a button, which blinked and made a dinging noise. "Factory Floor 32, please. Take my two guests as well."

"Yes, ma'am," a woman's voice sounded. I saw a flash of light from the device, and just like that, we were next to a conveyor belt, with small, robotic arms working quickly and precisely, building gadgets that I could barely recognize.

"Alright," Sammy said matter-of-factly, while I tried to get over the amazing fact that I had just teleported again. "A sonic device is easy. What did you say you wanted, a screwdriver?"

"Er, I guess…" I looked down at myself. Now that I thought about it, I didn't actually have anywhere to put something as big as a sonic screwdriver. My pockets were too small for it.

"It doesn't have to be a screwdriver," The Doctor chimed in. "It can essentially be anything. Whatever's easiest for you to carry."

I thought to myself. "Well… How about a sonic hairpin?" I blushed as I said it, thinking it to be a silly idea.

Sammy smiled. "That'll work." She walked towards what appeared to be a control panel for the machinery. "What color, and how big?"

I explained to her what I wanted, as well as the Vortex Manipulator, and she diligently input all the correct commands. I watched in awe as the robotic arms carefully put together the tech, which took only about a minute. By the end of the process, The Doctor held both devices in his hands.

"Just a second," he said. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver, and aimed it at my devices. I didn't know what he was doing, but he seemed very serious about it. "Right, here you go."

"What did you do?" I asked, looking proudly at my new things.

"Well, I made it so that the TARDIS can recharge the Manipulator. It will last you a while, but try not to burn it out, or you could get stranded. I also adjusted it to make it more accurate. This is a very cheap and inaccurate time travel device, but I just brought it to the peak of its abilities."

I grinned to myself, remembering that The Doctor thought of the Manipulator's as 'cheap space-hoppers' compared to his TARDIS. "Alright, and what about the hairpin?"

"I made it easier to use," he said simply. "Trust me, you don't need all the functions that my screwdriver has. Look, it has two buttons." He pointed. And sure enough, on the side of an otherwise normal-looking pink hairclip, there were buttons. "The first button is good for unlocking mechanical doors and such. The second is for hacking into and disrupting machinery. The bottom button will send a distress signal to the TARDIS, no matter where you are."

I blinked at him. "Wow, that's… a lot. You seem to be keeping tabs on me."

The Doctor scowled. "I can't let you just wonder off, can I? And one more thing: Sammy, can you make an AI device?"

Sammy looked at him in disbelief. "Well… I could, but… Those are incredibly expensive. And rare. There are only five functioning units in the factory."

"I just need an interface," The Doctor smiled. "Someone Sophie can talk to and that can also connect to her Manipulator."

Sammy bit her lip. "I'll see what I can do."

I had no idea what all this meant. An interface? What exactly did that mean?

The Doctor saw the confusion on my face. "An AI interface is like a computer who ill be able to talk to you. It will 'live' inside your manipulator, and perform various data scans and give you advice."

My eyes lit up. "Like JARVIS? Or Cortana? Or HAL9000?" I jumped up and down excitedly.

"Something like that," The Doctor avoided my eyes. Why was he not looking at me? Then it hit me.

"Wait… Wait, you aren't giving me this stuff out of necessity…" I began putting it together. "You just want me to have a virtual babysitter!"

The Doctor didn't look at me, still. "Let's just get it done," The Doctor said.

Sammy programed the computer nearest to us and I stood awkwardly, waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, my Vortex Manipulator made a 'ding' sound, startling me.

"Hello," an English accent said. It sounded like a girl my age, and spoke with an air of innocence about her. "I am your new AI, here to serve you as an intergalactic encyclopedia and Vortex Manipulator control panel. Please name me."

I looked at The Doctor and Sammy, surprised. "Name her?"

The Doctor nodded. "You need to program her. Just give her a name that sounds good."

"Er, right…" I said, thinking. "I could name her… Beth."

"Very good, ma'am," Beth said. "I hope we are able to get along well."

"Sure, Beth," I grinned. I couldn't help but smile, this was really cool.

But I couldn't help but think that this was all too much. I mean, wasn't the Doctor concerned about giving someone he'd just met too much technology? It didn't make sense, even if The Doctor just wanted something to keep an eye on me.

I shook the thought out of my head. Nah, The Doctor was just being nice, right? What kind of ulterior motive could he have?

"Well Sammy," The Doctor said brazenly. "We're off then. Thanks for the help."

Sammy looked up in surprise. "Oh no, you don't!"

The Doctor wrinkled his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Yes, I do!"

Sammy gritted her teeth. "Two years, Doctor. Two years I waited for you to come back. I saw you and Ace save this factory, but I wanted to go with you! Before I got the chance to ask, you had gone!"

This sounded familiar. It was so like The Doctor to up and leave someone accidentally like this… Poor girl. But still, I wondered why I had never heard of this happening. It clearly must have happened between episodes, just something the 7th Doctor and Ace did that never appeared onscreen. I figured there must be a lot of things that I hadn't seen that The Doctor had done. Now that I think about it, I had really only seen a brief glance into The Doctor's life, there was still a lot about him I didn't know.

"Come on, then," The Doctor said suddenly.

Sammy looked at him with surprise. "R-Really, Doctor?! You mean it?"

"Course I do," The Doctor said.

I grinned too. This changed the timeline obviously, but hopefully it would be okay. It was just a small altercation in the grand scheme of things, after all.

Before the three of us could head off, a beeping noise began coming from Sammy's tablet-like device again. She read something off the screen, then turned to me.

"Sophie, there's someone waiting for you at reception."

I turned. "What? For me?"

"Yes, someone named Agent Lily."

**A/N: Remember Agent Lily? She was mentioned once for a very short amount of time. Or she was mentioned for a long amount of time, if you're a really slow reader. Hey, everyone's different.**

**Are we all happy with the new Joker? Cause I am. Not sure why I'm bringing that up here. Moving on.**

**Please leave some reviews and stuff, as they encourage me to keep writing this thing! It might seem unimportant, but it actually really, really is! Or if you don't like to type, just... I don't know. Put your face on the keyboard and roll it around, and post that as a review. I'll get the message that you're trying to tell me you love me.**

**Huzzah!**

**-Erza **


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'm late. Terribly, horribly, insanely late. I am so sorry :'( Everything just got ahead of me, and the time flew by so fast... So now, here we are. And I swear I WILL keep a better schedule and update more frequently! (Or, at least try to)**

**My time off hasn't been for nothing, though; I've been planning this thing and I know how it's gonna end. And I have decided that yes, this WILL be the first in a series. So please stick around, cause I've got a lot in store~!**

**I would like to thank alwaystherereading, Lady Artemis Blane (who will yell at me later for being so late), Adelaide Noble, Zomvee, and FullWolfMoonGirl for their lovely reviews! And also Genius Pinecone, I guess. Oh, you silly little pine cone, you :D**

**Without further ado, enjoy~**

I walked in silence towards the reception area, with a mass of unsettled butterflies in my stomach. Sammy walked next to me, the click-clack of her heels providing a constant beat of noise, one that surprisingly felt comfortable and familiar.

But The Doctor behind us strode silently. He wasn't talking or making a sound, simply following our lead. He had a look of purpose on his face, and I didn't blame him. He was about to make contact with someone from outside the universe that could provide answers. Why was I here? Who were these agents, and who were they working for?

Sammy wore a smile, though. She had no idea who Agent Lily was, as we had not explained to her my 'situation'. She was probably just happy to be on the TARDIS soon, traveling the stars.

I looked down at my arm as we walked, noticing a slight buzzing. Was it Beth? It didn't seem to be coming from the Vortex Manipulator, rather, my own head. Then I heard a 'click', making me jump. I looked around wildly, but Sammy and The Doctor hadn't reacted.

Sammy tilted her head, worriedly. "Something wrong?"

"No, I-"

"Don't worry, just little ol' me!" Beth said from my wrist.

"Beth!" I sighed. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"I'm just setting up a mental link!" Beth said sassily. "My goodness, it's like you've never met an AI before!"

"Well, I haven't!" I shot back.

Beth paused. "Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Oh, so you must be one of those 'purists' who don't use robots or AI, right? Buncha weirdos if you ask me."

"I'm not a purist! We just don't have AI where I'm from!" I stuck out my tongue childishly.

Beth paused again. "They… they don't have robots in America?"

"Well I don't know, do I?! I'm from the 21st Century!"

Beth took a long pause this time, and finally responded. "Well, why didn't you say so?"

I threw my head back and groaned. "Doctor! Help me here!"

The Doctor just shrugged and smiled. "Nope. She's your AI. Discipline her if you like."

"Discipline her? Like, put her in timeout?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No. I mean, shock her. That's what most people do."

I gaped at him. 'Shock' her? As in electrocute her? There was no way in hell I was doing that. "Do people... do that here?" I asked cautiously, turning to Sammy.

She nodded. "Yeah, if an AI is out of line and not following orders, you say the name of your AI, followed by the word 'punishment' and then you say how long you want them to be electrocuted."

My eyes widened, and I looked down at Beth. "Beth…" I said slowly. "I swear to you, no matter what, I'll never hurt you like that. You have my word on that."

There was a long pause, and we all stood in silence. And then, I heard a quiet and solemn voice say "Yes, ma'am."

With that, we continued on.

(CHAPTER BREAK)

The hustle and bustle of the factory really was something. There were a lot of people with lab coats walking around with their strange, holographic iPad-like devices, but there were many visitors like us, too. There was a party of aliens I recognized as Lurmans touring the factory, along with a few Zocci. There was another group of what looked like schoolchildren not far behind them.

Sure, it was the 51st Century, but it honestly felt like not much had changed. People were still the same as ever, and it brought a smile to my face to see aliens to the planet living normally alongside humans.

It wasn't long after that that we made it to the atrium. It was a large, dome-like room with a glass ceiling made of triangular panes. The walls were lined with a red-velvet material and relaxing paintings of forest paths in the middle of autumn as well as beautiful underground lakes of blue crystal that surely wouldn't be found on Earth. Beyond the decor, there were desks with receptionists everywhere along the wall, at least 50 in just the one room. And every receptionist had at least 30 people lined up in a path formed by red rope to keep everything as organized as possible.

"Huh," Sammy muttered. "Slow day."

I gaped at her. "THIS is slow?"

Beth cut in. "One Norman-Grove Manufacturing Facility has an average of 10,000 visitors per day. This is due to the fact that Alistair Norman and Georgia Grove made an agreement to always personally handle defective equipment by fixing the problem, or offering a full refund. Because of this, all Norman-Grove locations are constantly flooded with customers wanting a solution to their technology-based problems."

"That sounds… awful." I looked back over to Sammy. "Why did you choose to work at such a busy place?"

"Oh, I'm no receptionist," Sammy smiled. "I'm an engineer. I build the products the company develops and hopefully someday soon, design some of my own creation."

The Doctor pushed between us. "Now, I'd love you two to get to know each other better, but we should do that on the TARDIS. We've got places to be, chop chop."

I frowned at his back as he continued walking toward reception and cutting the line, flashing his Psychic Paper at the disgruntled patrons. "He can be a real grump."

Sammy nodded. "No doubt."

We followed The Doctor to the receptionist, but we were lost in the sea of people for about few minutes. After we recovered our bearings, we could see The Doctor's leather jacket hunched over one of the many desks in the room, and as we approached him, we could hear an angry voice.

"-And I told you, the woman said there's a password, that's all." The receptionist was saying. He was a dark-skinned man with a shaved head, and he wore a red sweater vest and white shirt, which matched every receptionist in the room. "Now, I don't care that the paper says you were sent here by the Emperor, rules are rules!"

The Doctor glared at him. "And I'm telling you, I don't give a damn about your rules. Now, give it!"

"Boys, boys," I said, putting my hand on The Doctor's shoulder. "Relax. What's going on here? Where's Agent Lily?"

The receptionist turned to me, frowning. "The woman here left a package for the person who is visiting the factory. Her name is Sophie, and she's under the watchful eye of an employee named Sammy. Under no circumstances am I to give out the parcel to anyone else."

"Well…" I started. "I'm Sophie, but… How the hell did she find me here?"

The receptionist shrugged. "How should I know? Look, to ensure you aren't lying, the woman said there's a word you have to say as a password, and after that, I can give you the package. That's all I know."

I groaned. A password? How should I know the password? I wasn't given anything like that by the male agent. "Any… hints?" I asked hopefully.

"She just said something about someone rescuing you."

"Rescuing.. me?" I thought back. After I had been 'plucked' as it had been called, there was that man who had put me in that park area, an agent… and his name was…

"Frost," I said suddenly. "The password is frost."

The receptionist wrinkled his eyebrows and with a sigh, he held up one of those weird hologram iPad thingies I'd seen so much of, and typed something in quickly. A foot-long package appeared next to him with a 'pop' sound, and he heaved in over the wooden desk and into my hands.

"There you are, then," he said exasperatedly. "Next!"

We walked away from the busy man and away from all the lines, and looking back, I noted that the desk we had just been at was the only one in the entire atrium labeled 'Special Services and Actions'. I giggled a little. The future was weird.

The Doctor beside me eyed the package worriedly. "Right," he said. "Back to the TARDIS. We're scanning that thing before we open it."

(CHAPTER BREAK)

Back at the TARDIS, Sammy stared in awe. "B-B-But…" She whispered.

Sammy had stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the TARDIS in front of me, causing me to faceplant into her back. I winced and rubbed my nose. Further inside, The Doctor strode up to the TARDIS computer, pushed a few buttons, and a small table flipped out of the console. He placed it on and began clicking away speedily at the keyboard, ignoring Sammy and I completely.

"Yeah," I finished for Sammy. "It's bigger on the inside."

She took a few steps inward, looking around at everything, her eyes wide with wonder, and finally allowing me to slip past quietly to leave her to it.

I ascended the ramp and joined The Doctor, looking over his shoulder to see the monitor. It appeared to be a string of numbers and letters, mathematical equations, and other symbols that meant nothing to me, scroll vertically up the screen at high speeds. Just a few seconds after observing his work, The Doctor stopped and turned around.

"It appears safe. I ran every test I could think of."

I nodded, and took it upon myself to unwrap the package, which ripped apart as easily as paper. Well, perhaps it was paper, but I didn't really think about the material.

Inside was a wooden box with a nice beige color, and I immediately recognized that it was made of oak. I removed the top seamlessly and inside it, something was wrapped in brown paper. I lifted the object curiously and was immediately taken aback by how heavy it was.

The Doctor lent me a hand, as I wasn't strong enough by myself, and I blushed a bit, embarrassed by my lack of physical strength as I reflected briefly on how nice it must be for males to be so much naturally stronger. Even as a kid, I had always thought it was unfair that girls had less muscles. I also noted that when I had carried the package, it hadn't been as heavy as the object, and that the simple-looking oak box was probably made of more science-y stuff than I thought.

"It's a weightless box," said The Doctor as if he was reading my mind. "The box itself absorbs all the objects mass and pressure, thus making it easy to carry."

"Handy," I mused.

We placed it on the table together, and The Doctor nodded at me, a clear signal to unwrap the object. Sammy had began to gather herself, and appear behind us, now interested in what the package held more than the science of the TARDIS.

I took the paper and gingerly slid it off the object, and what I saw under it made Sammy gasp, and my eyes widen. It was an arm, but not just any arm. It was made of solid gold, or at least, it appeared to be. It glistened beautifully in the lights of the TARDIS, refracting the green and blue hue of the console. The arm itself seemed to cut off at the elbow, and on the other end, four fingers and a thumb were spread out of the palm as if the owner of the hand were saying to stop.

I looked at it again, taking in the details. "Handy," I repeated.

From my wrist, Beth laughed. I grinned, glad to know that the AI and I had a sense of humor in common.

"Well," Sammy commented. "That was not at all what I was expecting."

I nodded. "Yeah, me neither." I turned. "What is it, Doctor?"

"A golden arm," he said simply.

I smirked. "Yeah, thanks, Einstein. I mean where is it from, what's it's purpose, and why do we have it?"

The Doctor turned back to his computer, seemingly ready for more tests. "Sammy," I said, in an effort to distract myself. "How're you doing?"

Sammy chuckled. "Well, it was a shocker at first, but this..." she waved her hand, indicating the room at large. "...is really, really cool!"

She strode to the TARDIS computer and looked down at the buttons. "How does all this stuff work? Where do you pilot it from? Are there more rooms like this? Oh man, this is just too cool! You have to let me pick it apart!"

I remembered that Sammy was an engineer, and that this kind of thing must be even more incredible to her than to me, even if she was from a place with more advanced technology than I was used to. It made me smile to see someone so enthusiastic and passionate about what they love.

"Hey, Mistress Sophie," Beth called from my arm. "Just letting you know, in a few minutes you're about to become hungry."

I looked down at the AI, surprised. "What? How the heck do you know that?"

"Oh," Beth said cheerily, giving me the sneaking suspicion that she had wanted me to ask that. "Well, while I'm attached to you, I keep track of your entire body. For example, I know that you are 17 years, 41 days, 17 hours, 22 minutes and 2 seconds old, by standard Earth time. In a few minutes it would be optimal for you to digest 3 and a half ounces of food, and a few ounces of water. Oh, I can also let you know when-" Beth switched to a loud whisper, which I was sure everyone else could still hear. "You know, when your 'time of the month' comes round-"

I blushed and said loudly. "Gee, thanks Beth, what a pal!" I saw Sammy glance in the other direction, and I could tell she was embarrassed for me as well. I looked at The Doctor but he was busily using the computer, so I doubted he had heard that.

I cleared my throat. "Right, hey, Doctor!"

The Doctor looked up at me.

"Hey, can you take us somewhere to get a meal?"

"Sure," said The Doctor, "But I warn you, I can't come with you. These calculations are going to take another half-hour at least."

I shrugged. "No worries, just drop us off in a 21st Century food court or something."

And with that, The Doctor was flying to somewhere once again. I could see Sammy smiling, and so was I.

For the first time in this crazy day, I felt like a member of the TARDIS crew. And it felt wonderful.

**A/N: Ah, another chapter done! It feels so nice when you finish writing something, huh?**

**Oh, and by the way that whole '17 years and 41 days old' thing is accurate. Sophie was taken from her home on June 5th, 2018, and she was born on April 25th, 2002. So yeah. I had to do mad math for you guys. Mad Math: Fury Road? Okay, sorry, I'll stop. (I like that movie)**

**I love all of you guys, thank you for being wonderful people!**

**See you next time!**


End file.
